Moon Light Shadows
by Miss. AllSunday Nico Robin
Summary: Serena Tsukino is a 12 year old ninja in training. Serena and her team mates Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha have a ways to go in becomeing great ninjas. With the help of their sensei Kakashi Hatake, how will they fair?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Serena was never born into the modern world but into the world of shinobi's after the battle on the moon during the silver alliance? What if the scouts weren't reborn at the same time as Serena, and that goes for Tuxedo mask...or will they? Now Serena has to conquer the hardships of being a ninja, how will she do?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Stressed out words_

_**Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories**_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SAILOR MOON**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a very bright and peaceful morning until a yell of a young girl was heard through out the peaceful village, "AAAARRGGHHH! I'M LATE FOR CLASS! IRUKA-SENSEI IS GONNA KILL ME!"

This young 12 year old girl was known as Serena Tsukino. Serena had long blond hair that was tied into a low pony tail which was a little bit above the ground. Serena was wearing a baggy black

t-shirt and baggy black boys shorts that went to her knees, she had bandages wrapped around both arms and legs, instead of the regular blue ninja sandals she wore black one's instead.

'Oh no! If I am late again Iruka-sensei will make me sit next to Sasuke Uchiha! And I sure as hell don't want that. I also don't want the fan girls to get mad at me and try to kill me. I must make it in time so I can sit next to Naruto-kun!' Serena thought to her self with new determination.

As Serena was running she didn't notice a certain blond hyper active ninja to be was painting all over the Hokage Mountain at the time.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Finally Serena made it into the classroom quickly and sat down at her desk, she was to busy looking around for a certain blond boy to notice a certain raven haired avenger she was trying to avoid sitting next to was indeed sitting in the spot next to her.

'Oh my god. I just made it in time, if not I would have to sit next to Sasuke-san,' Serena thought and was looking around for Sasuke, " Now were is Mr. Uchiha...hey it feels like someone is staring at me.' Serena thought to herself, Serena then turned to face the next to her to come face to face with who she was trying to avoid.

"GAHHH! Why are you sitting next to me?!" Serena practically cried getting a good look at Sasuke.

Sasuke had blue/black hair and onyx eyes, he wore a blue high collared shirt with a red and white fan on his back, khaki knee length shorts, blue and white arm bands as well as leg bands, and blue ninja sandals.

Sasuke didn't reply but after a few seconds he said, "I want to sit here got a problem with that. Oh and by the way I was sitting here first."

'Grrr...smart ass. Why didn't I notice him sooner?! He is right though...not that I will ever say that out loud.' Serena thought to herself but said, "Listen here Uchiha I..." Serena never got to finish her sentence when Iruka came in with a tied up Naruto.

The class started to snicker when they saw this.

"Naruto! This is the fifth time this week you have caused trouble," Iruka-sensei stared to say, "Instead of playing pranks you should consider coming to class and plan on graduating. You have already failed the last three graduation exams." Iruka-sensei finished.

Naruto was a spiky blond haired boy with sky blue eyes, he always has his eyes squinted, he wore a orange jacket with a high white color and orange pants, blue ninja sandals and green goggles on his head, and he was tied up at the moment turned his head away in a huff totally blowing off what Iruka said.

Iruka was twitching badly a huge tick mark forming on his head, "All right here since Naruto here doesn't think he needs to learn. Each of you will do a henge of me. Even all of you who had passed will be doing it as well!" Iruka yelled.

The whole class then yelled in shock, "NANIII?!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Serena stood in line next to Naruto looking down at him since she was a couple inches taller, 'Ugh...Naruto-kun...why oh why did you have to get Iruka-sensei mad...AGAIN. I hate doing henge because I'm not so good, but not so bad either. But I know I can pass and you can. I just hope you don't do that technique.' Serena thought to herself.

A long haired girl with pink hair and green eyes walked up, she wore a red Chinese style dress with white outlining, she wore knee length black shorts underneath, blue ninja sandals, and a red ribbon in her hair.

"All right! Sakura Haruno here!" Sakura said then poofed into Iruka replica.

"Very good. Next up Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called jotting down Sakura's score on a clip board

Before Sakura went to the back of the line she turned around and asked, "Did you see that Sasuke-kun?" She asked but was promptly ignored and hung her head down and walked to the end of the line.

Sasuke then stepped up and took a peek from the side of his eyes to look at Serena, she was talking to a pale skinned, blue haired, lavender eyed girl who was blushing.

'Why is it when I am up she always talks to that Hyuga girl. She is the only one who doesn't fawn over me.' Sasuke thought and then transformed into an Iruka replica and back to himself walking to the back of the line.

"Good. Next up Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said.

Naruto was about to go up when two vices started to complain to him.

"Thanks a lot Naruto. This is to damn troublesome." Said a lazy and peeved voice of Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru had brown hair done up in a pony tail pineapple style, he wore a vest, fish net shirt, brown pants and ninja sandals.

"This is all your fault Naruto!" Yelled a loud platinum blond haired girl, she wore a purple top that showed her mid drift and skirt and bandages from her mid thigh all the way up her body.

"Heh. Like I care." Naruto said as he walked up.

"Naruto-kun," Serena started.

Naruto looked back at her as she smiled at him brightly.

"Good luck!" Serena finished giving him two thumbs up.

'Heh. Thanks a lot Serena.' Naruto thought, "Alright! Here I go! Transform!" he yelled.

Iruka was waiting to jolt down Naruto's score, but what he saw made him face fault into next Tuseday with a massive nose bleed.

Because right before the class Naruto had transformed himself into a female version of himself. More specifiably a twenty year old female version of him, the only thing covering her private area's was smoke.

"Hahaha! I can't believe you fell for that! I call that my Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto laughed.

Serena than slapped her forehead and thought, 'Naruto you stupid idiot. Now your in trouble again!' Serena thought.

Next thing every one new, Iruka was in Naruto's face, he had tissues stuck up his nose and as if they were in a cartoon Iruka's head grew huge and his body small, as Naruto shrank down to the size of a ant as he yelled in Naruto's face, "STOP FOOLING AROUND! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!!!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well hope you all liked this.**

**It is a re-make of**

**Moon Light Shadows**

**Originally made by**

**BlackDragonofdarknessflames...**

**and guess what?**

**I am BlackDragonofdarkness flames.**

**I lost my old password and e-mail since I changed it**

**and forgot what e-mail I used.**

**Well I fixed all the mistakes.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Now known as**

**Miss. AllSunday Nico Robin**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if Serena was never born into the modern world but into the world of shinobi's after the battle on the moon during the silver alliance? What if the scouts weren't reborn at the same time as Serena, and that goes for Tuxedo mask...or will they? Now Serena has to conquer the hardships of being a ninja, how will she do?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Stressed out words_

_**Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories**_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SAILOR MOON**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"All right every one. We will be doing Clone jutsu for the final exam. You will have to produce three good clones. When we call your name please come into the next room." Iruka said.

Serena looked over at Naruto who looked panicked, 'I forgot this is Naruto's worst jutsu...but it's my best.' she thought

'Argh! Why did it have to be that! That's my worst technique!' Naruto though wildly pulling at his hair.

"All right next we have Serena Tsukino!" Iruka called and went to the next room.

Serena got up and smiled over to Naruto, "Good luck on your turn since your next Naruto-kun! Wish me luck!" She said as she walked into the next room.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"All right Serena. Your up." Iruka said.

Serena nodded and formed the correct seal and said, "Bushin-no-jutsu!" in a poof three perfect clones appeared around her.

Iruka smiled and then handed her a silver colored leaf head band, "Good job, Serena."

Serena smiled brightly and said, "Thanks a lot sensei!" she then tied the head band around her neck and ran out of the room and out side to wait by the tree swing.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto stood there shaking with his dead like clone next to him as he heard Iruka's words.

"We can't pass him Mizuki. All the other students managed to make at least three good clones while Naruto's wouldn't even help in battle just get himself killed." Iruka said.

Naruto then ran out of the class room and to the tree swing, and walked slowly as he saw Serena there waving at him her head band around her neck.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Naruto-kun...you didn't pass?" Serena asked looking worried.

Naruto was sitting on the tree swing and said nothing as he just watched the other children talk with their parents.

Two women were looking over at him with glares.

"Thats him. He's the only one who didn't graduate." Said a brown haired women.

"Glad he didn't you know what he really is..." The other said.

"Sh! It is forbidden to say more then that!" The first women said.

Serena and Naruto turned their heads when they saw Mizuki standing next to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto looked at Serena who smiled a bit and nodded, "See you later then. Naruto-kun."

With that Naruto and Mizuki were gone, Serena looked over to see the Lord Hokage talking with Iruka.

'I have a bad feeling...but I just can't place it...' Serena thought and started to walk home.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Serena ran out onto her balcony and saw Iruka running by, "Iruka-sensei! What is going on?!" She yelled.

Iruka stopped and looked towards her and said panicked, "It's Naruto! He stole a forbidden scroll from Lord Hokage's home!" he said and then ran off.

Serena's eyes widened as she jumped out her window and ran off towards the abandoned shack in the middle of the forest, 'Naruto you idiot! What have you don't know!?' she thought angrily and scared for his safety, as she ran she heard a shout and a giant fuma shurikin whizz by about to hit Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" Serena screamed and pushed him down to the ground, the giant shurikin lodged into her back, making her cringe in pain but leaning over Naruto smiling down at her.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared up at Serena's pained face, blood dripping down onto his face, "S-Serena? W-why did you..." he stuttered

Serena grinned and said, "Cuz that's what best buds do...watch out of each other. No matter what. I'd give my life for you Naruto-kun... and if you got hurt I would never forgive myself for not protecting you..." Serena said this and then collapsed onto Naruto in half out cold and half conscious from the pain.

"Naruto! Get Serena out of here! Run!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto took the giant shurikin out from Serena's back wincing a bit as she jerked a bit and groaned out in pain, picking her up bridal style as he started to run for it.

"Serena. Don't worry! I will protect you now! Believe it!" Naruto whispered out running away his eyes narrowed in determination.

Serena who heard his last statement finally blacked out.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was the next day. Serena was wearing a dark blue tang-top and black knee length shorts, bandages on both arms and legs, black ninja sandals and her silver leaf head protector was tied around her neck, on the back of her shirt had a Chinese Lung Dragon on the back of her shirt flying in front of a crescent moon.

Serena was running down the street to get to the academy because as always she was late, when all of a sudden she hears the most lame insults coming from behind her, so she stops and waits to see who or what they are coming from, to see none other than Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka neck and neck running.

"Damn it Forehead girl! You won't beat me!" Ino yelled.

'Jeez. Can't they think of any thing better? I know I could.' Serena thought to herself

"Ino-pig! You won't beat me! I'll get there first and sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Serena then waited and saw a black figure outlined in white with the words, "Inner Sakura" Written on the things forehead as it yelled.

"Cha! I'll beat you and make Sasuke-kun fall in love with me for my ability's!" Inner Sakura yelled, and it seemed only Serena and Sakura could see this being.

'Who new she would have a split personality...should be very interesting.'' Serena thought.

'Oh no! If I don't get to class before they do, Naruto-kun might do something stupid when Sakura wants to sit next to Mr. Emo Uchiha! I have to get there before those two!' Serena thought wildly as she ran and made it into her class room in record time.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Serena then looks around the class room and groans as she saw what row Naruto sat in and who sat on the other end of that row, 'Not Uchiha...oh well...do this for Naruto-kun! Ow...back still hurts!' she thought then smiled down at Naruto and says, "Hey Naruto-kun."

Naruto looks up and smiles, "Hey Serena, what's up?" He asked.

"Can I sit next to you Naruto?" Serena asked.

"Sure!" Naruto then got out of the bench and let Serena scoot in so she is sitting int the middle of the bench.

"Thanks. Naruto-kun." Serena said and sat down trying to ignore Sasuke.

'Seems, like she wants to sit next to the dobe. But is sitting in the middle of us. Heh, as long as I can annoy her or get on her nerves I could have some fun.' Sasuke thought looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Hah! I won Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled as she arrived in the class room panting with Ino.

"Think again forehead girl!" Ino yelled.

Ino and Sakura look over to Sasuke to see Serena sitting next to him.

Serena sees Naruto looking at Sakura and right away knows what he is thinking, 'He thinks Sakura wants to sit next to him, but really it's Uchiha she is looking at.' she thought.

Serena blinks as Sakura is demanding for her to move, "Sorry, Pinky but I was here first. Go advertise something on your forehead." Serena said boredly.

Naruto then jumped up in front of Sasuke squatting on the desk in front of him.

'Grrr. What's so great about him!? It's always Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE!' Naruto thought angrily.

Serena saw sparks fly between Sasuke and Naruto's glares.

"NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? GET OUT OF SASUKE-KUN'S FACE!!" Sakura yelled.

Serena then noticed the kid in front of Naruto was about to push Naruto into Sasuke, 'Crap! Kawarmii-no-jutsu!' Serena thought and did the right seal, just as the boy knocked into Naruto it was Serena and she was now kissing Sasuke her eyes wide as was Sasuke's.

Naruto and every one stood stock still as they watched.

"Did I do that? Sorry!" The kid who bumped into Serena said.

'Ewwwwwwwwww! I am kissing him!" Serena thought and tore her self away from Sasuke holding her throat and gaging, "Ewwwwwww! I kissed him! I kissed Mr. Emo!!" Serena whined.

Sasuke was holding his looking weired out, "Serena! I will kill you!" He threatened, 'Why that little.

"Hey be thankful! You would have been in a lip lock with Naruto-kun if I did';t do the replacement jutsu!" Serena yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto turned pale as did the rest of the class except for the yoai fan girls.

Just then Iruka walked in staring at them all with a raised eye brow.

"Sit down every one." Iruka said.

Every one sat down again while Serena had this big aura of depression around her.

"I want to congratulate all of you on graduating. Today you will be assigned in three men cells, since there is an odd number of students, there will be one odd numbered team." Iruka explained.

'Three man cell's sounds like to many.' Sasuke thought.

'I hope I am on the same team as Sakura-chan or Serena. But not Sasuke-teme!' Naruto thought to himself.

'I hope I am with Sasuke-kun!' Sakura thought.

'Please let me be with Naruto and any one but Sakura and Sasuke!' Serena thought.

"Team seven, will consist of...Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Serena Tsukino. That is all." Iruka said smiling.

Naruto grins widely, while Sakura hangs her head in defeat, while Sasuke glares and Serena sighs.

'Oh man. Why does fate and destiny always hate me?' Serena thought to herself.

"All right everyone. Meet back here in one hour. That is when you all will meet your new sensei's. Enjoy your lunches." Iruka said then poofed away.

Serena sighed an walked out of the class room and started off towards the hidden lily and koi pond hidden in the back of the most lush area of the academy eating a straw berry flavored bun on the way, 'Time to relax for now. I will meet up with every one later. If I sense trouble I will be on the move.' Serena thought to herself nibbling on her bun.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well hope you liked the seconed re-vised chapter.**

**Review!  
**

**Miss. AllSunday Nico Robin**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What if Serena was never born into the modern world but into the world of shinobi's after the battle on the moon during the silver alliance? What if the scouts weren't reborn at the same time as Serena, and that goes for Tuxedo mask...or will they? Now Serena has to conquer the hardships of being a ninja, how will she do?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Stressed out words_

_**Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories**_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SAILOR MOON**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Serena was walking threw the hall ways to get to the stairs that leads down to the first floor so she could go to her secret spot, but decided to stand by a window and eat a chocolate yam bun.

'Man how did I get stuck with Uchiha? It's not that I hate him, but he is always so mean to Naruto. And he always insults me for no reason. But maybe if I get close to him and treat him like a friend we can be on better terms. Yeah! I'll go find him right now." Serena thought to herself, she then spun around only to hit a firm chest.

'What the heck?!' Serena thought and scrolled her eyes up and blue met onyx.

"Sasuke!" Serena said in surprise forgetting to call him Sasuke-san or Uchiha.

Sasuke then raised an eye brow at her for just calling him Sasuke, "Who else would it be, Huh?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Ummm..." Serena said.

"Probably hoping for the dobe eh? Shortie." Sasuke taunted.

"E-excuse me. Did you just call me small?!" Serena demeaned looking super pissed.

"You heard me short." Sasuke said again smirking.

"Grr...Oh forget it! Good bye!" Serena yelled turning to storm off before Sasuke took the last piece of her yam bun and plopped it into his mouth and chewed slowly smirking down at her.

Serena looked horrified at what Sasuke just did, "M-my yam bun...you ate my yam bun..." she said slowly.

Sasuke smirked and nodded, "Yes." he said.

"I hate you Uchiha!" Serena yelled as she slapped him hard across the cheek and ran off down the hall.

Sasuke stood there stunned holding his cheek when all of a sudden he was jumped by Naruto.

"What the hell Naruto!?" Sasuke demeaned.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled.

After a struggle "Sasuke" Jumped out the window totally fine. But inside the hall way where you couldn't see because of the closed window, the real Sasuke was there tied up with tape stuck over his mouth as he struggled.

'NARUTO!!!' Sasuke thought outraged.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey. I know this was short but so was the other chapter three for this fic.**

**Please review!**

**Miss. AllSunday Nico Robin**


End file.
